In the operation of passenger cars and racecars, it is desirable to measure and test tires, wherever practical, in real time and under actual road conditions. For passenger cars, the venues of interest may be carefully selected road conditions while, for racecars, it is the operating conditions on a particular racetrack. The purpose for observing, testing, and measuring tire operating parameters in real time and under actual road conditions is to provide real world feedback on tire performance and to allow for the creation of more accurate tire durability test procedures and methods.
The specific tire parameters to be measured and evaluated may include tire slip and camber angles or tire deflection. Heretofore, the ability of the industry to test, measure, and evaluate tires for such tire parameters while the tire is at high speeds has not been available. Consequently, the tire testing procedures and methods utilized within the industry have been created without benefit of real time measurement of such tires under actual operating conditions.